1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing machines. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the water temperature in a washing machine.
2. Problems in the Art
Controlling the temperature of wash water and rinse water in a washing machine has been used for years to wash clothing in an effective and efficient manner. For example, when washing clothing having bright colors, colder water temperatures are typically desired. When washing white clothing, hotter water temperatures are typically desired.
A typical prior art washing machine includes a water temperature selector on a control panel. Temperature selectors usually include a number of discrete settings for wash/rinse temperatures such as WARM/WARM, HOT/COLD, WARM/COLD, and COLD/COLD, for example. A user is therefore limited to these predetermined discrete water temperature settings.